Dangan Ronpa: Luck among despair
by LazyDuchbag
Summary: Makoto Naegi has always been lucky. Like being admitted to hope's peak academy, being the ultimate luckster,his luck with women, and being thrown into a kill or be killed situation- wait what? Has the same setting as the game Dangan Ronpa but with added events and different deaths.
1. Prologue everyday life

**Dangan Ronpa: Truth among darkness**

 **Prolouge: Putting everything in motion**

I gaze at the glass window right next to me. I sigh as I get up from my desk. I wonder if the teacher is finish with my test yet. I sigh again. I shouldn't have been sick that day but I guess that's just my luck. Looking on the bright side I got more time to study. I look to the teacher's desk, I see he's not even done with the first page of many. I excuse myself from the classroom as I exit. With a sigh of relief as I close the door I check the remaining classrooms rooms that were open. As I walk through the halls I hear the murmuring of people and the sounds of desk moving. I look to see what is in and I see a teacher and some students. The Teacher sees me, smiles and said " Why hello your Makoto Naegi aren't you? Why don't you step inside I think we could use another person."

I close the door behind me and look at the scene before me. I see some students that I've seen before but nevertalk to. The only one I recognise is her,Sayaka Maizono. Sayaka Maizono was an excellent singer. I heard she was really popular that even a few record companies tried to sign her up before. Even as a middle schooler she has more than 1,000 fans. It'd be a shame if any thing bad happens to her or her reputation.

 **Truth bullet: Sayaka Maizono : Reputation added to ammo!**

I hear the teacher's voice and that brings me back to reality. The teacher explain what was happening more like lectured, " So basically Naegi we're having a class trial. It's about a stolen vase, which is a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation. It could've only been stolen at physical education. You see the only people who weren't at P.E. were Maizono, Shinrai Dekimasen, Akiraka Giruti, and Maina Moji. Maizono was excuse from P.E. because of meetting about her career as a muscian but came before P.E. ended. Akiraka Giruti was excused from gym class because of a doctor's note. Shinrai Dekimasen came late because he overslept and didn't know P.E. was in session. Maina Moji was in the nursery because of a stomach ache. Oh! One more thing these kids haven't left so their bags are still here" Boy the teacher sure talks a lot I can see

 **Truth bullet: Sayaka Maizono: Alibi added to ammo!**

 **Truth bullet: Maina Moji: Alibi added to ammo!**

 **Truth bullet: Akiraka giruti: Alibi added to ammo!**

 **Truth bullet: Shinrai Dekimasen : Alibi added to ammo!**

 **Truth bullet: Student Bags added to ammo!**

As the Teacher's explanation rambeld on so I looked at the other people in the room. I looked at that Akiraka guy. The guy was wearing a black leather jacket with leather pants over his uniform. His dark black hair covering one of his eyes. He seems like one of those badass manga characters who seems overly powered. He looks at me and I wince. I turn my head to the girl with blonde hair who I presumed to be Maina. Her long blonde flowing hair and her uniform covered in glitter stuckout. it seems like she has some importance. She looked at me and smiled. I looked at the other guy, who was less scarier then that Akiraka guy. He was wearing a school uniform like everyone else but it looks very unprofessional somehow. Maybe it's his unkept aburn hair and unbuttoned vest. He looks back at me with a suspcious glare. I gulped. Just what did I do to tick him off? I look at Maizono and bask at her beautiful blue hair and her uniform but what intrigue me the most was she looked like she was crying. I'm guessing she doesn't like being accused. Then again who would? I turn back to the teacher an she asks "Now that you understand it so far are you ready to debate in this case trial?" I nodded my head and she let us begin.

 **Trial Is Now In Session!**

 **All Rise!**

 **Case 0**

"So let us begin with a simple of how the class trial will work," the teacher explain. " The trial will work like so, you each will all debate on the topic. Until everyone is satisfied, you will debate on who's the culprit. On a majority vote the criminal will be picked and I will give them a proper punishment, so without futher adieu you may began the debate."

"Why bother?" Ren said emotionessly. " I mean we should already know who the culprit is. Even without this guy."

"Huh? Really? Who is it?" Yui innoecently asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's obiviously him, Makoto Naegi!" announced Shinrai.

"What?! Why me?" I asked. I couldn't quite understand why he came up with that.

"Well isn't obvious? You're from a different class than us so you could've easily stolen the vase while our class was at gym." He smugly answered with his smirk as wide as possible. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"But Shinrai," Maina started to ask,"Wouldn't Naegi had a class as well?" The realization struck Shinrai like a sword stabbing right through his chest. It hurt more as Maina continued " Also Naegi wouldn't have any reason to steal the vase 'cause he's not in the teacher's class. A likely suspect would be you since you have no witnesses."

That caused Shinrai to freak out but Akiraka butted in " I saw him. I was allowed to explore the school and I peered through one of the windows and saw him."

 **Truth bullet: Shinrai Dekimasen : Alibi edited!**

"Then who else could it be." Maina asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's obiviously her! Sayaka Maizono!" exclaimed Akiraka.

"Huh!?" Maizono asked in suprise bringing her from her crying.

"Is it realy her?" Maina wondered in curiosity.

"Obviously," He scoffed. " I mean look at her she obviously is crying to seem like she didn't do it."

But is that true? I guess I have to wait to see if she really did it.

 **Make Your Arguement!**

"So let me get try to understand what your getting at Maizono stole the vase?" Maina asked trying to understand this situation.

"No that's wrong! I didn't do it!" cried Maizono trying to defend herself but half of what she said was muffled in tears.

"Quiet you! If you wish to prove your innocence, present some evidence!" demand Akiraka.

"Mmf!" Maizono tried to speak but couldn't formed the words.

"Since you have no evidence you might as well admit defeat!" annouced Shinrai.

 **Truth bullet: Sayaka Maizono: Alibi**

Wait this is my chance! **"YOU GOT THAT WRONG!"**

"Hm? You talking to me?" He asked as if he said something wrong.

"Yes," I answer. " There's a problem with your statement just now. Doesn't Maizono have an actual alibi. Didn't she go to a meeting and didn't come until P.E. was almost done?"

"Yes that's right!" Maizono agreed in between her tears.

"But couldn't she've just lied and stolen the vase?" Maina questioned.

"No that's impossible because ..." I began. The answer was simple. " **I GOT IT!** " I exclaimed. " The answer is simple if you really wanted to do you could ask the people who were trying to sign her up"

As if Ren expected me to say that he retorted," Well why couldn't she have tooken the vase before this? Can you prove to me she didn't take the vase before hand?"

Maizono-san looked at me with eyes full of hope to see if I could answer. I smiled to assure her that I had things under control. I answered " **THIS SHOULD PROVE IT!** " I presented the evidence, student's bags "If you really wanted to check her bag? I mean if she did take it before she couldn't hide it because she came at almost the end right?

"Urk!" Akiraka gasped in suprised in a way his bang didn't covered his eye.

He looked like he was about to say something. I get myself for his agurement. I have a suspicison he'll try to make me think a different way but I know there's only one true hole in the argurement.

 **Make your agurement!**

"Well if she is not the culprit then doesn't that make Maina the culprit?" Shinrai asked trying to comfirmed his suspicisions.

"Huh!? Why me?!" She asked in astonisment.

"Well I know I'm innocent so you must be guilty Maina!" Akiraka accused.

 **"YOU GOT THAT WRONG!"**

 **Truth bullet: Maina: Alibi**

"No Yui has an alibi as well I mean she was at the nursery right?"

"That's right!" Maizono-san agreed, "Even if there was no nurse there was still a sign-in sheet so there would've been recorded evidence on the paper!"

"So I guess we need to decide who's the culprit by majority," Akiraka suggested.

I see that what he said might turn into a debate. I don't think I need to disagree with anyone. I think if I find something from someone I think it might support the evidence.

 **Make your agurement!**

"I mean he's right **we all have an alibi**." Shinrai tried to support Akiraka statement.

"But doesn't **someone's albi not have support** " Maizono suggested.

 **"I AGREE WITH YOU!"**

 **Truth bullet: Akiraka: Alibi**

"You're talking about Akiraka's alibi right?" I question trying to comfirm my suspicions. she nods, signaling for me to go on. " Your alibi doesn't really help you. It proves you came late but in fact it actually proves your guilt! It also prove that" I take a big breath and get ready for my acusation. "YOU'RE THE CUPRIT!"

"Wha!" Akiraka gasps.

I prepare myself for the arguement to start. I'm pretty sure there's an easy contradiction in this debate.

"There's absolutly no reason for me to blame anybody besides protecting myself!" Ren exclaims.

 **Truth bullet: Sayaka Maizono : Reputation.**

"Actually there's an acurate reason for you to blame someone besides protecting yourself," I anounce "I mean Maizono-san is really talented, if people knew she was a thief rumors were spread and some people might even exagerate it." I hear Maizono-san gasp in suprised as I continue," You could've easily accused Shinrai for not having anyone else to have seen him, but instead you helped him. You also could've accused Maina from the begining but you only used it as a last resort. The reason isn't something as you needed to accused Maizono. It's something as simple you wanted to! You wanted to ruin the reputation of Maizono!"

"Grr..." He growled his bangs away from his eyes again and I can see him clearly suprised."Shut up... Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Prove to me I did it. Prove it I dare you!"

I get ready for our little showdown. You can't stop me now!

 **Panic Talk Action!**

"Your evidence is false!" Ren concluded

"My evidence was given from the teacher, So the only reason is if it is false is if someone lied" I responded

"SHUT UP!" He yelled

"I need to prove your guilt, so please just make it easier for us all" I retort.

" **THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD PROVE I DID THE CRIME!** " He yelled.

I just need to say four simple words and I'm pretty sure he'll be hanging by a thread.

Let's

Check

Your

Bag

"This Is The Answer!"

With that I ended all doubt in our mind.

"Well," I began. " If you are truly innocent as you say then let's check your bag! If I'm right then you must have put it in a place where you could keep a close eye on the vase!" To put one final nail in his coffin I decided to summerize the case.

 **CLOSING STATEMENT!**

" It started when the culprit didn't participate in gym class" A silhouette of a person appeared in my head. " He had something against the teacher for some reason and he knew exactly hoe to show the teacher whose boss..." The silhouette in my head was grabing at what seems like a vase. " A faimly heirloom, the Vase!" The Silhouette then stuffed the vase in to his bag, not before looking at a window. "While he was stealing the vase he caught a glimpse of a suspect Shinrai Dekimasen! After stuffing the bag he went back to class and came up with a sinister idea." The silhouette smirked evily. "Try to pin the blame on Sayaka Maizono to ruin her reputation! Isn't that right..." The silhouette slowly dissovled into a frightened "Akiraka Giruti?!"

And that was the last straw, unanimously we all decided who the culprit was.

 **AKIRAKA GIRUTI WAS FOUND GUILTY!**

 **IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!**

The teacher grabbed Akiraka and escorted him outside of the room and I assumed she gave him a tounge lashing given by the noise outside.

I was about to leave to see if the teacher had finish my test yet but I was stopped by Maizono, " Naegi, I just wanted thank you!" She thanked as she bowed her head, "I mean I don't know what would've happen if you didn't participate I would've probably be unable to make a proper case for myself." Before I could say anything she took her leave. I did the same leaving Maina and Shinrai in the room. I wonder if the teacher is done with the test?

Actually I wonder a lot of things like if i'll ever meet Maizono again. Probably not. I mean i heared she 'ultimate' material. That's too bad I would've like to see more of her. If only I was a ultimate. I scoff, Like that would happen! I'm as bland as they get, but I guess could always hope.

 **Out of ammunition**

 **Reload?**


	2. Prologue Neveryday life

**Dangan Ronpa: Truth among darkness**

 **Prolouge: Putting everything in motion**

 **(N)everday Life**

I sigh as I look at our rations. It looks like it hasn't change we still have enough to survive our lifetimes and it won't spoil for a long time because of it being preserved. I write that down on the paper. I don't know why we have to check because it's the same every time. I guess it's more of a safety blanket . I sigh again. Why'd this have to happen? One minute I'm having a blast with my friends at school. Then the next moment we're told to hammer and nail the windows and the entrance to the school. Well there's more to it then that but I'd rather not get into it, it hurts too much. Bad memories slowly crept into me but I try to shake it off. I don't like thinking of what happened and I keep on trying to forget. As much as I don't want to I keep on seeing the images but I cave in. Images of fellow classmates, friends and my sister pass through my head. I shed many tears thinking on what has happen. " Are you ok darling?" The goddess known as Sayaka Maizono asked frantically, popping out of nowhere, and also breaking me from my thoughts. Following Sayaka, Kyouko Kirigiri, who can see right through me asks " You've been thinking about life before haven't you?" I give them a reassuring smile but I already know Kyouko is not gonna let this go she's stubborn that way. I then try to change the subject I ask, " So I'm guessing you guys already finished your daily chores?" Kyouko gives me a glare for changing the subject and I give her a look that tells her I'll talk to her later. Satisfied with that answer Kyouko loosen up a bit. Sayaka replies to my question with a smile as usual, " Yeah I finished up my chores sooner then I thought and I met Kyouko along the way. We both thought it was a good idea to give you a surprise." I smile at them. They always give me wonderful surprises like this. I respond with " Well I was about to finish up here and head to the Monokuma machine wanna come?" They reply with a nod.

I remember when we first made the Monokuma machine. We had some spare parts from a Monokuma machine that tried to attack us at the beginning of what I like to call the "apocalypse". Fujisaki decided to use the parts to make a fun way of getting some neat prize with it giving a percentage on whether or not you'll get the same prize again. He also made coins specific for this machine. Stopping my head from drifting off even more I slip a coin through the slot and accept my prize. I waited as Sayaka and Kyouko enter their coins and received their prizes. Sayaka got a **Love Status Ring** and immediately put it on her left hand receiving a glare from Kyouko, but it was Sayaka's turn to glare when Kyouko obtain **Zoles Diamond.** I got a **Hope's Peak Ring** which I'm fully content with because I've already 'bought' a lot of prizes. After that Sayaka and Kyouko parted ways with me because of some secret thing they were talking about. I sigh now that I'm alone. I guess I have some time to spare.

 **FREE TIME!**

I pass and wave by some of my fellow survivors which include, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Leon Kuwata, and Chihiro Fujisaki. I try to steer clear of them not because I dislike them, it more of they freak me out. To this day I still don't know what they did inside the sauna to become best friends and frankly I don't want to! My speed increases to pass by them and I acidently bump into someone making them drop their box. " S-sorry" I apologize quickly. "Watch where you're going jacka- oh it's you Naegi." Said the clumsy swimmer lover named Aoi Asahina. Then she quickly blushed," Oh I'm sorry _Makoto._ Sorry I'm having trouble getting used to calling you Makoto." I reassured her it's fine "It's okay Aoi. Actually I'm sorry for knocking your stuff out of your hands." I say as my eyes drift to Aoi's arm, specifically at the **Eternal Friendship Bracelet** that I gave her. It stayed right on her arm through the fall I guess it's true what they say about it. She apologizes again by saying, " No it's okay, it's my fault for bumping into you." Before we could continue our 'apologizing war' she exclaims, "Oh crap! I'm keeping Sakura waiting! I have to go see you Naegi- I mean Makoto!" She waves as she begins to run away and I wave back feeling exhausted.

I then mosey my way to the library were Byakuya Togami was fending off himself from Toko Fukawa - _achoo_ \- wait never mind Genocider Jack. I then go up to Togami and ask him " Hey Togami wanna hangout?" He replies with a monotonous grunt, but I'm pretty sure he's rejoicing on the inside. When we get to our usual hangout we greet eachother with silence. "..." The only time we did anything was **Civet Coffee.** Which he responded with a grateful grunt but then the silence continued. "..." It was like this for who knows long until Togami said " Why did you call me out here? I have huge reasonable doubt to believe you would make me owe you a favor for saving me from that crazy lunatic." I responded with," Well it's just umm uh..." He soon became annoyed " Spit it out or are you just that dumb you forgot to speak." I did as Togami said and I told him what was on my mind, " Well I was wondering how are you Togami?" He gave me a confused glare, " What are you babbling about you buffoon?" I explain what I mean also confused of what my companion had said " I just want to know how you're doing." His glare never falters. He then responds with "Why?" In were I answer, "Well aren't we fellow survivors? It's best if we strengthen our bond as much as we can." His glare is replaced with a smirk. He then leaves the room not before saying, "You're an interesting one, Makoto Naegi."

 **Byakuya and I bonded a little... I guess?**

 **FREE TIME!**

I go out of the room I was in and proceeded to walk into the hallway were the lounge room we have. Along the way I see Hifumi Yamada being hit with a **rose whip** by none other than Taeko Yasuhiro or otherwise known as Celestia Ludenberg, most people call her Celeste. She sees me and changes her whole attitude and bows to me, " How are you today my B-Rank?" I give her one of my trademark smiles and give her a pleasing answer, "I'm fine I'm on my way to talk to a friend. I see you're using the whip I gave you." Showing as much concern as I can for poor poor Hifumi without me getting in trouble along with him. She gives me a delightful smiles and responds but not before lashing Hifumi, " Why of course. If it was given from my rank B I have to put it to good use. Not to mention you gave me so many of them." I think I saw her eye twitch, but valuing my life I decided against mentioning it. Miraculously, Yamada came back to life and said, " Oh? Has master Makoto Naegi triggered a flag with master Yasuhiro Taeko? Well Master Makoto, know this, no matter how many '3-D' girls you have conquered, I have conquered twice as m-" He got cut off by Celestia's whip, and that was my cue to leave.

I arrive at the lounge room where Hagakure Yasuhiro reading his magazines. He notices me and says,"Yo Naegs how are you? You wanna play some billiards?" I nod my head and we begin our game. I give him a **Sacred Tree Sprig** which caused him to praise me. As some time passes Hagakure breaks the silence and tense of the game by asking, " So Naegs... I predict you want me to tell you your fortune." I looked shocked and tell him " Actually yeah how did you know." He drops everything in astonishment, " What!? Really?! I was right!? Man I can't wait to tell everyone!" He exclaims as he leaves the room. " Wait Hagakure!" ... And he's gone.

 **Hagakure and I bonded a little**

I smile as I am reminded of how ... exotic my comrades are. Oh wait! I forgot about two other of the survivors guess it won't hurt to see how they are doing.

 **Out of ammunition**

 **Reload?**


	3. Chapter 1 Everday Life

**Dangan Ronpa: Luck among despair**

 **Chapter 1: The ball drops**

 **Everyday life**

I bask in the glory of what is called Hope's peak academy. If you saw me you would wonder ' Why is that guy standing in front of a world renown school such as Hope's peak academy?' And I'd agree with you, I'm as plain as it gets. No seriously my favorite artist, song, game, or pretty much anything is probably what most people like. I'm as bland as it gets. Making a introduction so by the books shows this. I guess a quality that makes me stick out is I'm more optimistic then others. I'm getting off topic. I don't want to look like a idiot just standing there. Oh I realize I haven't introduce myself! I'm Makoto Naegi, I was selected for the talent known as the " **Ultimate Luckster** " It's not something I'd like to be proud of. I was just lucky. They put a bunch of names in a raffle and as luck would have it, it pulled out my name. I guess I shouldn't complain. I really shouldn't though. I mean this is hope's academy for goodness sake! The academy that states ' whoever graduates from this school is granted a successful life'. Why wouldn't I accept? It's not the only reason I want to go there. An image of blue hair pops up in my head, making my face flush. It's not that I'm a creeper or anything please don't think that! The girl I'm talking about is Sayaka Maizono, the **Ultimate idol**. Maizono is the leader in a famous idol. Their music fell into the hearts of many. Even in middle school, Maizono was famous for being an idol and was super popular. She had many adoring slightly creepy fans but wait please don't think I'm one of them! Since I'm not a major fan of Maizono I should tell you why I want to see her. Since I went to the same school as her I was able to help her out once but that's not important. What was important is she had dropped a necklace when she was leaving the room I had helped her in and as my luck would have it Maizono went on a music tour for 1 month. When she got back I had tried to give her her necklace but her fans surrounded her every chance I had. Even on the weekends or breaks off of school! I have to say those are some hardcore fans. I think I lost a shoe one time.

I break myself from my thoughts. I probably looked like such an idiot just standing right in front of the gates. I also don't want to be late for the entrance ceremony. I sigh and finally put one foot inside the school's property. I sigh and continue moving my feet along. I continue this process till I reach the door to the entrance of the school. I let another big sigh and put my hands on the door and I step into the room. It's looks so surreal but nevermind that I better get goin- huh? Everything around me suddenly swirls together until I see nothing but darkness. I slowly fade with the darkness.

* * *

Huh? Ugh my head hurts! What happened? I feel like I went through hell and back. I slowly open my eyes and then widen them after seeing where I was. It looked like a normal classroom at first glance but a closer examination shows that it looks more of a prison. The windows are barred downed and cover by metal. There's a surveillance camera and I feel a sort of uncomfortable feeling coming from the camera. The blackboard looked discomforting. I leave the room feeling a high amount of discomfort. I'm now outside the room feeling more unsure about my surroundings. I walk through the halls till I hear voices. I walk faster to the voices. I then stop when I see the owners of the voices. They all notice me.

"Are you also a student at hope's peak?" said one of the voices. I reply,"So you guys are?" A girl who seems shy answers my question, "Yeah. We're the new students who are supposed to start school at Hope's Peak Academy today. With you there are 15 of us... I think we're all here, right?" They were the Super High-school Level students chosen by Hope's Peak Academy. I slowly looked around at the faces of the kids around me. It's probably an exaggeration to say they had a special aura around them. " Um, nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Naegi." I say as I try to introduce myself. I also heard a small gasp but I continue. "I don't know what happened, exactly, but somehow I fell asleep and now I'm late..." "Eh? You too?" ask a man with tall hair."Things just get stranger and stranger, don't they?" concurred a woman wearing some gothic lolita outfit. "It's abnormal! This is without a doubt a declaration of abnormal contrivances!" A man with a... big boned structure exclaimed."Um, what are you saying? I don't get what's going on, exactly..." I say as I try to get a grasp at things."You have kept us waiting!" A man wearing a school uniform yelled, "Naegi! Tardiness will not be tolerated! You must have known you must be here at eight! Being late on the first day of school is outrageous! I will report this to the school officials and ask for appropriate punishment..." Then a girl who looks like she should be a model interupts him getting mad at him for what seems like my defense, "What the hell are you saying? It's not like he had a choice, you know." Another girl had interupted the conversation before anything got out of hand,"Hey, shouldn't we introduce ourselves properly? I bet he'd like to know who we all are!" Then a tall macho man look at her like she was insane "Introductions? This ain't the fucking time for them!" The girl wearing the gothic clothing backs up the girl's idea "But, before we discuss the problem at hand, wouldn't it be best if we come to understand one another? If we don't even know what to call each other, we won't be able to achieve much progress." The shy girl pulls out a meek,"I think she's right..." Then a face I could never forget says with a smile "So... Let's introduce ourselves first, and then figure out what's going on."

Well I can't argue with them looks like I have to introduce myself. I talk to the formal looking man. As soon as I went up to me he yelled, "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I'm the ' **Ultimate Moral Compass**!' My motto in life is Simplicity and Fortitude! Let's all work together and study hard!" I stare at him in awe. He has this such raw enthusiasm about school. He then continues his whole introduction. "Makoto Naegi... Was that your name? Makoto Naegi! That's a truly magnificent name! You must thank your parents for naming you so splendidly! But, with such a name, I expect you to act accordingly and keep vigilant day and night! There is no greater accomplishment in life than pushing yourself to the limit, always! Isn't that so? That's all there is to it!" I excuse myself and continue to talk with the others.

I stroll onto a book wormish looking girl with glasses wearing a sailor suit. She glares at me like I'm some criminal. She sighs and introduces herself, "Y...You'll probably forget it soon anyway, but...My name is Touko Fukawa... I'm the ' **Ultimate Writing** **Prodigy** '" I heard of her she apparently wrote many famous romance novels. I didn't notice I was staring at her and that's what created our mindless banter. I don't remember much except apparently I'm a hardcore villainous womanizer. Ok moving on!

I walk up to this red head and he seems as energetic as Ishimaru because he screamed in my ear "Yo! My name is Leon Kuwata! I'm the ' **Ultimate All-star** '! Nice to meet you!" I blink at this, "By the way, can I confess something to you!?" I blank out on him after this, "See, I don't like baseball at all. I've never went to practice even once. He's his team's ace without ever going to practice... He must really be a natural genius. So, I decided to make joining this school an excuse to quit baseball! I have my own dreams, y'know!" This peeked my interest,"Your own... dreams?" His enthusiam has increased if possible,"I'm going to be a musician! You can tell I have that rock star quality, right? I'm a vocalist, though. Now all I need are guys to play the instruments and someone to write the songs. I'll be unstoppable! Isn't it just so cool when you can chase your dreams?!" He seems ... nice?

I walk up to this ... large man wearing glasses. I sighed. Today is gonna be long day. "My name is Hifumi Yamada. "The man who is the beginning and the end". or the ' **Ultimate fanfic writer** ' You can call me either way, I don't mind," the men introduced himself. " By the way, are you one with the ways of 2D relationships, Master Makoto Naegi." I gotta learn how to be more tolerant with people.

I sigh. Boy these people sure are exotic! Then I hear a cheery "I know right isn't this amazing!" I jumped and ask "How did you-" She looked and stand up so seriously and said with a straight face "I'm an esper." I look at her in surprise until she said, " Just joking. I'm Sayaka Maizono, ' **Ultimate Idol** ' nice to meet you!" she then gasps realizing something " Wait! Are you...? Makoto Naegi." Wait does Maizono remember me? My eyes widen I have so much to ask her - "Hey you two you're introduction should be short!" Ishimaru yelled at us. Maizono frowned and apologize. And with that Ishimaru became the ' **Ultimate Cockblock.** '

I sigh in disappointment and walk away. I just wanted to give her her necklace back. My pity party was interrupted by me crashing. I apologize and say "Sorry!" and she says "No it's my fault. But oh! I'm Aoi Asahina ' **U** **ltimate** **Swimmer** ' and you're ... sorry what's your name?" I tell her my name. "Right, right! I knew it was something like that!" "It wasn't something like that, it was exactly like that!" I grumbled She didn't look that interested. "Sure, sure, I got it now! I won't forget again, promise!" She mutters "Makoto... Naegi. Makoto... Naegi." As she whispered my name, she started writing something with her finger on the palm of her hand. I got curious and asked "What are you doing?" She looks at me weirdly, "What, you've never seen this before? They say when you want to remember someone's name, you should write it on the palm of your hand three times!" I never heard of it. I continued looking at her dumbfounded. After she's done writing my name she leaves.

I walk up to the shy girl from before. How do you do? My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. I'm the ' **Ultimate** **Programmer** '. I'm not really good at self introductions... but nice to meet you!" she greeted me cheerily. I stare at her. Her charming smile and personality really make her seem like she's just someone you want to help. "Hey... I'm really sorry..." She apologizes. "Eh? Why are you apologizing?" I wondered."It's just that you look a little... displeased. You're not angry with me, are you?" She said looking about to cry. "No, no! I was just thinking about something else!" I say frantically waving my arms."Eh, thinking?" she asks, sounding surprise. I reassure her "That's right! I'm not displeased or anything." Her smile brightens, " I'm glad." After that I wave good bye. She seems really nice like the type of person to have many fans... Did Yamada just inhale weirdly?

I then walk to the next person I have to meet I hope they are- purple. Purple. That's all I can say to describe the girl in front of me. Purple hair, purple clothing, purple everything! I stare at her in silence waiting for her to say something. ... More silence. ... Still silent. I decided to break the silence, "Um...Can you tell me your name?"She opens looks towards me finally recognizing my existence she finally said "My name is Kyouko Kirigiri." I look at her to continue but she doesn't. I ask her " What's your talent?" She looks at me like a criminal. What? Did I say something insulting? Kirigiri says "Do I have to tell you." I shake my head no and she took that as a exit to our conversation. I wonder why she's so secretive?

I walk to the next person. I need to focus because I bumped into her and I apologize. She gives a huge smiles and ... is she blushing at me? Then she spoken so excitedly, "D-don't worry about it s-shorty." Why is she stuttering? "Any who. My name is Junko Enoshima,' **Ultimate Fashionista** ' Oh I know this person, I've seen her on some magazines before. "You look a little different from your magazine covers," I say. She mutters something under her breath and then explains, "Oh that? The editors modify it. Yeah they're photoshoped." I have a little hard time thinking an ' **Ultimate Fashionista** ' would use photoshop. Makeup? Sure but photo shopping their image to protect her image just doesn't seem right. Then again many successful models use Photoshop so maybe I'm over thinking it. "Hey, don't be so surprised - everyone is doing it. It's not like they had to do heavy modification in my case... These days, editing the photos in a magazine is just the way things are done! I mean, shouldn't you be even more surprised about a certain singing princess? They're always making her eyes so big and her skin so ceramic, after all!" She exclaimed. Besides crushing my dreams, I feel like Junko was targeting Maizono, like she had a grudge or something. Welp onto the other people.

I walk up behind this really tall guy. I look at the back of his jacket with the words "Crazy diamond" planted on it. He notices me and says,"Hi Name's Mondo Oowada ' **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader** ' Nice to meet 'cha". I give a "Likewise." He just gave me a sure. He looks out of it but I understand a bit. Considering our... conditions right now. It's best to give him some space.

I walk towards a character straight out of a manga. The person looks so muscular."I'm Sakura Oogami, ' **Ultimate Martial Artist** '" If I ask what gender she/he is will he/she kill me? She looks at me and begin sizing me up like a predator would to a prey. "You" She announces out of the blue. She started grabbing my body all over. She quickly let go of me right after she say " Besides the massive killing intent coming some other people, It seems the number and quality of your muscles are merely mediocre for the average high-school student unfortunatly. If that is all you have you will not be able to serve as my sparring partner." Mental note: never start a fight with her.

I walk up to a proper looking man and before I say something the man say," I'm Byakuya Togami, ' **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** '. There I gave you my introduction now get out of my way you're an eyesore." I'm sorry what is your talent, ' **Ultimate jerk** '?

I walk up to the man with a lot of hair. "I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, ' **Ultimate Clairvoyant** ' that's really troublesome, isn't it? Really," he mutters. "Eh? What's wrong?" I wondered. "I've seen it. I could see it. I'm saying I could really see it, 'right?"Hagakure says."See what?" I ask. "The guardian spirit with a perm head chasing a Bigfoot who was cursed by sky fish. That's your very own guardian spirit! Ha ha ha! Just kidding, 'right? Anyway, let's go for a drink sometime. I'll tell you all about Lemurian culture, 'right?" I say back to him "I don't think high-school students are supposed to drink." I'm 20 years old. All sorts of things happened and I got held back 3 grades, right?" I just shrug. 1 more person to go.

Feeling exhausted after meeting everyone I walk up to a girl wearing Gothic clothing. "I'm enchanted to meet you. I hope we can get acquainted very well. My name is Celestia Ludenburg, the ' **Ultimate Gambler** '. You may call me Celes if you want," she greets me with a delightful smile. "Aren't you Japanese?" I questioned looking a bit confused. "If I am?"she asks with a calm composure. "What's your real name then?" I ask. She puts on her smile but I can tell it's not sincere. She then tells me,"I'm afraid I can't give you that. Celestia Ludenberg is the name I go by. I beg your pardon, just call me Celes. It's fine! Please to make your acquaintance."

And I've finished meeting everyone. I still can't believe all the people I met. They're all so exotic and unique. Can I really compare me to them? After that we tried to discuss our situation. It turns out everyone was like me and woke up in the classroom, lost their luggage, lost consciousness, and their room was barred with iron plates. We all talked about our situation but the intercom we didn't know existed came up and a voice said,"Mike test, mike test! This is an announcement!" The voice said, "Is this thing on? They can hear me, right? Ehh... in any case... Ehh... All new students. We want to start this year's entrance ceremony, so please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible. With that, I welcome you all!" We all glance at each other and head toward the gymnasium.

We head toward the gymnasium and we open the door to it, and we arrive and there's nothing out of the ordinary I say,"It looks just like an... opening ceremony? Nothing seems to be out of place..." Hagakure looks prideful and says, "See, it's just like I told you, 'right? Just your ol' "regular" new school year opening ceremony." Before anyone counters his argument and that voice from before had arrived, "Oy! Is everyone here!? Well then, I think it's time to begin!" I couldn't believe my eyes. The voice turns out to be a stuffed bear. All of us are shocked by this is dome way. He began his speech, "Hey, I'm not a toy! I'm Monobear! I'm your... I mean this school's... headmaster, see! Nice to meet you all! Well then. I'd like to begin an opening ceremony you'll remember for life! To start, I have a short statement regarding you bastards' school life from this moment on... You bastards are most certainly all geniuses filled with overflowing talent. You bring hope to the world! In order to preserve and guard that hope..." He began a part of his speech. During this time a lot of us couldn't hold our thoughts but he paid no mind and continued on with his speech," You will live a communal lifestyle entirely inside this school's walls from now on! I hope everyone respects each other and keeps order! In addition... regarding the extent of this communal lifestyle... It's going to be forever! In other words, you are going to live here your entire lives! That is the school life we are assigning to you bastards! Ah, there's nothing to worry about. We have plenty of budget. You bastards won't lack anything, I promise! I am most certainly not a liar! I have great pride in that! Ah, I should also let you know: you will be completely shut out from the outside world! So you shouldn't be worried anymore about what's going on in this rotten world we all live in!" So that's why the windows are barred; to keep us in. He continued,"It doesn't matter how much you shout. No help is , you should just make the most out of your life inside the school! I can heatr you guys keep calling it a joke or a lie. It seems you're still very much doubting me. But I guess it's just natural. We're living in an age where you can't survive if you trust your neighbours, after all. In any case, I will let you confirm for yourselves whether my words are true or not. When you do that, you'll soon understand that my words are always one hundred percent factual! Besides, didn't you all come to this school out on your own volition? Don't go on saying you want to go back in the middle of the opening ceremony...That said... To be frank, it's not impossible. There is a way to get out of here..." This peaked everyone's intrest and we weren't prepared for what happen next,"It's to kill someone!"

* * *

I awake on a unfamiliar bed. I get up and something I had dropped. It's the ' **Student Electro ID** ' that Monokuma, our self proclaimed head master, had given us. I look through the rules he had told us about

1\. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.

2\. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.

3\. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.

4\. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.

5\. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.

6\. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.

7\. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.

We were all shocked by this but seeing this I'm reminded of why my head hurts so much. I also remember Oowada throwing Monokuma and him exploding. Getting back on track though, I think Togami said something jerkish and it made Oowada mad. I tried to calm him down and he punched me I think. Regaining my memories I decided to go out the room and- _blam_ I accdently bumped into someone. "Ow!" The person groans in pain. I look and find the person I bump into is. "Maizono? Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. She quickly massaged her head and got up and smiled. "I'm fine Naegi," she reassured me. " I was actually coming to get you because we'll have a meeting." I looked confused, what does she mean by a meeting? I mean it's not like any of us are business people. "It's not like that," She laughed,"After you lost consciousness, everyone went exploring on their own. We thought it would be most effective to split up the investigation between us. We promised to meet up at the cafeteria later and report our findings." I look at her surprised and ask " How did you know what I was thinking?" She responded with complete seriousness," I'm an esper." Then she quickly turned her posture into a playful one," Just kidding I have a great intuition. Well Naegi let's head to the cafeteria." I nod my head and follow her to the cafeteria.

We arrive at the cafeteria, it seems it's only Maizono and I. I guess we might as wait. "That's right. Let's wait together!" She said encouraging "How did you!?" I said shocked. "I'm an esper" She said with full seriousness"...just joking. I just have good intuitions." Her face turned from serious to joking. We chatted for a bit but Maizono soon got serious again."Naegi I have to ask you something," I look at her to signal for her to go on. "Are you the Makoto Naegi from Roku Junior High?" I looked at Maizono in shock? Does she remember? "Of course I remember! How could I forget about you Naegi?" I see she still remembers that class trial."Is something wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone. I reassure her, "No, I'm just a little surprised. I didn't think someone like you would remember me." She smiled and replied,"Isn't it natural? We went to the same school, after all!" I look glumly and replied what was on my mind, "Sure, it was the same school. But there were many other students there as well and I'm not someone who particularly stands out in the crowd. I'm average in everything I do, I'm only interested in what's at the top of the popularity charts. I'm an as plain a kid as you can find. I also only helped you that one time and we never saw each other after that." She looks at me and smiles,"Don't talk like that Naegi you're really special. I mean you cheered me up not, anyone else." I cheered you up? "Of course," she said, "Because you are here and your a familiar face." ...I'm not gonna ask how she knew what I asked. "I'm an esper, Just kidding." I sighed and wait for the others.

Soon everyone had arrived and we learned valuable information. We each own a private room for each person and there's a name plate on each door designating whose room it is. It seems the rooms are completely sound proof, even if you scream at the top of your lungs you couldn't hear the other person coming from the opposite room. They also have a shower but the girls are the only ones with locks. The iron plates are very durable not even Oowada or Ogami couldn't break the iron plating. There's a staircase indicating there is another floor but it's being blocked. Fukawa has issues. The food in the fridge gets restocked everyday. Yamada has issues. We also decided to impose our own rule, walking outside during night time is forbidden.

My classmates left the cafeteria and headed to their private rooms with heavy steps. I also returned to my room. I enter my room and decided to take a shower. I open the door to the shower and huh? It won't open is it locked? Just then monkuma poped out of nowhere. "Bzzt! This door isn't locked!" "Uwaaaa!" I screamed. "That was a big reaction. It's as if you've seen a ghost! Wait, in this case it's "as if you've seen a bear", isn't it?" He said. W-what did he come here for? "Naegi! It's really bad! It's super-duper-extra bad! Seriously, I just came here to tell you that only in your room, the shower room's door gets stuck easily!" He shouted. "So the reason it doesn't open is because it's stuck?" I ask to confirm my suspiscions.

"Didn't you see my announcment? Or maybe you can't read?" He questioned trying to insult me. "You can't lock the shower room in the boys' rooms! There isn't any reason to make the door lockable for the boys, you know! Anyways, there is a trick to open your stuck door and I came here to teach it to you. Are you paying attention? If you push the top of the door while you twist the handle, it will open easily. Why don't you try it?" While twisting the handle, I pushed the top of the door and sure enough, I managed to get the door opened. "Upupupu... It opened," He laughed,"Isn't it ironic, dont'cha think? You getting the room with the bad door. I mean, aren't you supposed to have ' **Ultimate Good Luck** '? It doesn't fit at all! Now, I take my leave!" With that he left. "Hey, wait!" I shouted, but to no avail he didn't respond."This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams." The monokuma said on the monitor. I sigh and go to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!" The monokuma from the tv monitor said. So it's morning. There are no windows here so it's difficult to confirm. Anyway, what are we all going to do from now on? For now, I should try to find Maizono-san and discuss the situation with her. I walk to her door and press the button on the intercom. *Ding-dong* "Yes?" Maizono said, opening her door."Good morning, Maizono-san," I greeted. "Ah, Naegi. You came just at the right time!" She said with joy. "The right time?" I repeated. "You see, I have a small request," Maizono explained "A small request?" I repeated. "I was just about to go out myself now. I thought maybe you could join me?" Maizono explained. "I don't mind, but where did you plan to go?" I respond. "Well..." she began," I thought maybe I could find some kind of weapon for self defence somewhere." "S-self defense!?" I exclaimed. "I mean, we can never know when the people who locked us all here decides to come attacking one of us." she explained her reasoning, "So I thought I should at least be prepared to protect my own body if something happened." I get it the rules about killing. It's true. Anyone who can concieve such a messed up scenario can decide to just suddenly attack us at any time. So that's why you want to look for a weapon. If that's the case, I think there were some things we can use in the award show case in front of the gymnasium. "Right then the gymnasium we go!" she said with affirmation.

We headed toward the gymnasium and along the way greeted the other students. I think someone was glaring at us but each time I turned my head there was nothing out of the ordinary. Never mind that we had arrived at the gymnasium entrace,"So this is it? The place you think we can find something suitable for self defense? Oh, look, it looks like there's something good inside the show case." She said looking at the show case." I look at the case and find the only thing useful was an imitation wooden sword, not a real one. Nevertheless, it's really impressive. It's completely painted in gold. Not a spot missing. Wait a minute... "Uwaa! I just touched it a little bit and now there's gold paint all over my hand!" I yelled. "Your hand got really dirty. I don't think that would work as a self-defense weapon," Maizono said with a concerned tone. "But I think It can also look good as decoration for your room. I don't see anything else suitable for self defense in here.""I-I think even if you're worried, we probably won't need anything for a while." I began. " Also, if the time comes when we do. I-I will protect you..." " You will!" she said with a blush and surprised. "T-thank you. If I can count on you as a friend. I don't need a self-defense weapon anymore. So, let's stop looking for a weapon. Since we're already here, how about talking for a while?" We stared at eachother in silence for a bit. "Um," she began. "I know I said I wanted to talk, but when push comes to shove, I don't know what to say s-sorry..." she said apologetically. "It's okay, don't worry. If you don't have anything to say, it's fine to just be quiet," I reassured her. "Eh?" She question unsure of what I meant. I elaborated on my previous statement,"Instead of trying to have an unnatural conversation, isn't it fine for two people to just enjoy some time together quietly?" "Quietly, huh? Ah, but you will probably get bored! Sitting here without doing anything," She said whimsically. Nope. I won't get bored or anything. It's just I'm not used to it. Not speaking." "I-is that so?" I questioned. "Um, I know it's sudden," Maizono began. "But do you have a... dream, Naegi?" "Eh? A dream?" I asked. "I don't think so I'm still searching for one." "Oh, I see. It would be nice if you found one, Naegi." she responded. "Y-yeah," I said. "So how about your dreams? Can you tell me about them?" "My dreams," she began."Ever since I was a little girl, I always admired the idols. There were just the two of us. Me and my father, you see. Dad used to work until late every single day. I was always alone at home. I was just a child and it was a little lonely. But the thing that eased my loneliness was the lives of the idols I could see reflected on the TV screen. They were like big sisters to me. They could sing and dance really well. Best of all their smiles. When I looked at their smiles, my loneliness was forgotten in the blink of an eye. That's why I always wanted to become an idol like them. Someone who can give other people strength. As my luck would have it I managed to make my dream come true." "That's outstanding Maizono."I praised,"I mean, you were able to make your own dreams come true." She looked at me very seriously. "In order to make that dream come true, I was prepared to do anything. Even bad things really anything..." She elaborated. Wha? "If you chase after your dreams, you can make them come true. I honestly believe that," she continued. Hearing her talk like this send shivers down my spine. "But if you want that to happen, you must never lose sight of your goal. Even when you feel like you're living in a nightmare. Whether you're awake or asleep," more shivers, " To make your dreams come true, you must always have them in sight. In my business, if you let yourself relax for even a second, you can be put away and forgotten. Did you know that? So you must always swim with the current without stopping to catch your breath. It really is that kind of world." I grit my teeth and tighten my fist. I don't like hearing this. I don't WANT to hear this. But that's my fault. I shouldn't have thought that Ultimates had it easy. I guess I just wanted to live in my fantasy land. I thought that Ultimates lived in the lap of luxury, but I should've known that they are people too. They have their own problems. I hear Maizono drone on and on about her friends and her dreams. She looked mortified. Like she was a prey about to be devoured by their predator. Her eyes were filled with fear. I couldn't take it anymore seeing Maizono like this. I hug her. "N-Naegi?" She croaked her voiced filled with surprise. " Shh," I whispered in a hush tone. " It's ok Maizono please don't say any more. I don't like seeing you like this. I promise you'll see your friends again. I promise." "Naegi... Thank you," She said. We stayed Like that for a few more minutes.

 **I feel like Maizono and I bonded a little.**

* * *

In the end I took the weapon instead of Maizono. I placed it in my room and then head off to bed. The next day I woke up and headed to the dining hall to grab breakfest. After that I went back to my room. It looks like we have spare time on our hands so I guess I'll hang out with someone. Maybe Maizono. "Thinking of Maizono are you Naegi?" Monokuma asks. "Gyah!" I yelp in surprise. "Just so you know Naegi I will not approve of any inappropriate behavior, as your headmaster I need to keep order in this school," He lectured. "But..." He started to say as he began to sweat,"That only applies outside of your dorms I don't care what you do in your pass time. Unless..."" I get it!" I cried. " By the way why are you here monokuma?" The bear began to pout," Aw, can't I just say hello to one of my students?" "No," I replied. "See you're learning already!" Monokuma said in a joyous tone. " Actually Naegi I wanted to tell you about the monokuma machine. You see I decided to put some gifts inside this slot machine because I know how bored you teenagers can be. You can give them to your friends or not I don't care. Here have some monokuma coins and go nuts!" With that he left. The monokuma machine eh? Might as well check it out. I wondered for a bit, realizing monokuma didn't specialized a specific area. I soon found the monokuma machine and enter all 5 monokuma coins that I recieved. I got in return the gifts: ' **A Man's Fantasy' 'Rose In Vitro' 'Hand Bra' 'Master's thong** ', and ' **Hope's Peak Ring** ' I look in awe and terror at the gifts I recieved. The ' **Hope's Peak Ring** ' and **'Rose In Vitro'** seem like okay gifts but the others... It makes me feel bad just holding on to them. I sigh and put the gifts away. Might as well hang out with someone.

 **Free Time!**

I walk to Maizono's room and press the intercom on her door. "Naegi is that you?" She asks, opening the door "Do you want to hang out?" I nod my head and hand her my **'Rose In Vitro'** she takes it with a small blush on her face. "Eh? Is that a present for me? Thank you very much. I will treasure it." With a reaction like that even I'm feeling a little joy. "Hey, Naegi? I have something I want to tell you," Maizono annouced. "W-what is it? You sound so formal all of a sudden," I questioned. "I may sound a little strange, but I have really come to depend on you, Naegi," she tells me. "What?" I wondered aloud. "I think I can become really strong, just because you're here for me. If you were not here, I would probably be overwhelmed with anxiety. Whatever it is we got involved with is scary, but because you are here I feel somehow safe." she told me, making myself blush slightly. "Maizono I feel the same thing. You're really saving me by being here, Maizono-san," I reply. "Really!? Heh heh. You flatter me," Maizono stated. " But it's really amazing, you know. I've never thought I could talk with you that way, Naegi. When we were in junior high, you only talked to me during that trial. You never even gave me a good look, didn't you? The only time you looked for me was because of my necklace " Does she look upset? "That's because you were a celebrity. I couldn't just go staring at you," I explained. "Hey, wait? How did you know I had your necklace?" She looked at me and told me, "I planted it there." What? "I wanted a chance to talk to you," Maizono elaborated. "Do you remember our first year at school? There was a big bird that got lost and got stuck in our pool. It was that bird that always shows up in Japanese fairy tales. You know what I mean, the one in that saying about turtles and thousands of years?" Oh that's right it was... "You mean the crane, right?" I only reason I got involved with the crane was because I was in the animal-rearing club and I don't think I did a very good job. I was probably being too forceful."It was really cool," she praised, making me blush a little. " But you managed to set it free, didn't you, Naegi? You managed to take it all the way to the forest behind the school. Can I... thank you for that time? I am that crane. I came to repay the favor. Will you let me weave you some fabric? Heh heh. I'm just joking. But it's not a lie that I was moved by what you did. That's why I wanted to try and talk to you just once. I just never thought it would be in this kind of circumstances. But here's what I think. I'm just like that crane right now. I'm being saved by you, Naegi. It may just be my intuition, but I really feel that way." I'm saving Maizono-san? "I'll do my best, then. I don't want it to be just an intuition. If there's anything I can do, I'll do it," I reassure her, even if it only calms myself down." She looks at me with a bright smile and says,"I really believe it. I mean, my intuitions are very strong. It's because I can read minds. Heh heh. It's a joke." Maizono laughs, making me feel stronger.

 **I feel like Maizono and I bonded a little.**

After that we hang for a little bit longer and then we split up. I smile and feel warmth from Maizono's words. Wait... I just now came to a realization. I forgot to give her the necklace! Even if she planted it only to get closer to me I should give it back. I do have some more spare time before this day ends but I don't want to seem off as creeper and hang out with her too much. So I guess I should hangout with someone else then.

 **Free Time!**

I hear ring come form my door I open it and see..."Enoshima?!" I blurted out in surprise. She doesn't look like someone who'd want to talk to me just 'cause? Wait is she here to kill me?! With me thinking about the possibilities of why she's here, Enoshima takes initiative and She closes the door. Enoshima says,"Naegi? Is it okay if I like, talk to you?" She asks. Why is she blushing? "Why?" I ask in response. "I just want to okay!" Enoshima yelled. Why is she getting upset? Never mind I sigh and agree with hanging out with Enoshima. I look and rummage through my gifts and grab one with out looking and give to her. As my luck would have it it was the ' **Master's thong** ' I try to tell her that I didn't mean to give it to her, but to my surprise she accepts it before I could object. "Man Naegi I didn't know you were that forward into relationships. Usually people wait a bit to give me something like this," She teases, making me blush as red as a tomato. "So..." I started, trying to change the subject. "What'd you want to talk to Enoshima." I did find it kinda weird that the ' **Ultimate Fashionista** ' wanted talk to me, the ' **Ultimate Luckster** ', the most ordinary of ordinary. "Ah!" She shouted as if she was put on the spot. "Umm Uh I wanted to see if your getting used to living here." I look at her strangely but I answer her anyway, "I guess I am, but I still want to find a way to escape with everyone else." She looks at me seriously and replies,"Naegi let's just stay here ok?" Huh? "Why are you suggesting this Enoshima? Don't you want to see the outside?" I ask almost yelling the last part. How could she suggest living here! "Naegi hear me out," Enoshima pleads. "What if the mastermind won't let you leave? Even if you plead and try your hardest not to kill, she just doesn't let you leave. What happens then. I think we should just cut our losses and stay here." I stare at her. I take a deep breath." Even if we don't find a way out. Even if it doesn't happen soon. Even if we are force to stay here and the mastermind won't let us escape. I will keep on finding a way to leave. I won't just accept we have to spend the rest of our lives here in this place. I want to leave. I want to see the outside. I have hope that we all will make it out alive. I won't give up without a fighting chance," I declared. She looked at me weirdly, like she was surprised I wouldn't want to just give up. She then smirks and mutters before walking away," I should have known you would've said something like that." What is that suppose to mean? Whatever she means by it, it makes me what to talk to her more.

 **I feel like Enoshima and I bonded a little.**

Before I could chase after Enoshima the tv monitor pops up,"This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams." The monokuma said on the monitor. I sigh and go to sleep. I wake up the next day feeling rejuvenated went to go eat breakfast. After that I returned to my room. I have some free time to meet someone.

 **Free Time?**

I walk to Maizono's room and press the intercom on her door. "Naegi is that you?" She asks, opening the door "Do you want to hang out?" I nod my head and hand her the ' **Hope's Peak Ring** ' she takes it with a smile on her face. "Eh? Is that a present for me? Thank you very much. I will treasure it." Hearing that makes me feel a bit of the joy! "So Naegi what brings you here?" She asks. "I came to return the necklace you droped," I reply. "Huh? Didn't I say that was only to get a chance to talked to you. Besides it doesn't have any real significance in my life," Maizono pointed out. "Even so, I promised myself to give this to you even if it doesn't have any significance to you. I wanted to return it to you. It was one of the reason I came to Hope's peak," I explained. "One of the reasons you came to hope's peak," she murmured with a small blush," Then I feel honored. Here I'll take the necklace, so it wasn't a total waste." She takes the necklace that's in my hand and she gives me a kiss on the cheek, then she goes back to her room leaving me as red a tomato.

 **I feel like Maizono and I bonded a little.**

I think I have some more time til it's night time. I was about to hangout with someone until I realize I only had one gift that I would give people but I'd rather not. I sigh and decided to lay on my bed. Wait what's this? Is this a monocoin? What's it doing in my bed. ... I'd rather not think about it to much. I decided to insert the coin into the machine once I got there. I had received ' **Civet coffee** ' how they preserved a drink I don't know but I'll try not to question it. I walk around seeing who to hang out with. I was so in thought. I bumped into Togami. "Watch where you're going imbecile," He tells me condescendingly. I mentally sigh. I might as well hang out with him. " Hey Togami wanna hangout?" I asked. "I guess I let you bask in awe in my presence." He said with a smirk. I had him my ' **Civet Coffee** ' "How did someone like you obtain such an interesting item." He said, shocked. We stayed in silence looking at eachother neither of us saying something. It was like this for who knows long until Togami said " Why did you call me out here? I have huge reasonable doubt to believe you would just want to look at me. If that's the case get out of my face." I responded with," No I was wondering umm uh..." He soon became annoyed " Spit it out you cur or are you just that dumb you forgot to speak." I did as Togami said and I told him what was on my mind, " Well I was wondering how are you Togami?" He gave me a suspicious glare, " What are you babbling about you buffoon?" "I just want to know how you're doing." I explain what I mean also confused of what my companion had said. His glare never falters. He then responds with "Why?" In were I answer, "Well aren't in this together? It's best if we strengthen our bond as much as we can." His glare still didn't falter. He begins saying, "Don't try and lower my suspicion of you. As soon as I lower my guard around me you'll plan your attack." I began frantically trying to get my actual point across,"No that's not what I-" He interrupts me and he then leaves to his room not before saying, "You're a clever one, Naegi." I don't think he understand me. I also for some reason feel deja vu.

 **Togami and I bonded a little... I guess?**

* * *

I go to sleep and wait til morning. I walk to the dining hall and eat breakfast. To my surprise I see everyone gathered here. "Ah Naegi," Ishimaru greeted from behind me. "I was wondering where you were. It looks like I just missed you. So I guess we can begin our first breakfast meeting." Breakfast meeting? "I tried to refuse, but you wouldn't leave until I said I'd come, didn't you?" Leon questioned. "I said it to each of you personally, but In order to escape this place, it is indispensable that we work together! As a first step, we will establish this daily breakfast gathering that will help us learn to know and trust each other! From this day on, I ask you to gather here in the cafeteria every day after the morning announcement!" He shouted with determination. "Well then, let breakfast begin!" "Eating breakfast with other people? I-it's nerve wrecking I've never done anything like it before," Toko mumbled. "Never? Not even 'in a long time'?" Leon asked a bit confused. "Hey, leaving that aside, did anyone make any new discoveries since we last talked?" Enoshima blurted deep silence echoed through the cafeteria. "Seriously? There isn't even any tiny progress!? I don't care if it's about the culprit or about a way out. No one has anything to say!?" Why she saying this? Didn't she want to stay here? "You're going to die." Celes had told her. "Huh?" she asked looking confused. "It seems you're showing weakness in front of everyone. That's why you're going to die." Celes had explained with not even an ounce of emotion. "H-hey, what are you saying!? Just stop it with the foolish talk about death!" Enoshima yelled. "Didn't I tell you all? Adaptation is the same as survival. You should get used to our new life as quickly as possible." Celes said with a smile. "You're a little. weird in the head, aren't you? What are you talking about? Getting used to this place?" She asked. "I think that girl likes living here! Just let her do whatever she wants. But me I won't stand for it! I'm definitely getting out!" Oowada yelled. "Hee hee hee. Well then, do as you please." Celes had laughed. I had droned out of their conversations. All I can rememeber is someone suggesting that the master mind could be some serial killer named 'Genocider Jack'. I also remember was monokuma telling us about some incentive located somewhere. But even If I was prepared for what he wanted to show us. I wasn't prepared for the outcome.

 **Out of ammunition**

 **Reload?**


End file.
